Slave to Stockholm
by TheFlyingWren
Summary: Can you ever trust the man who hurt you? Bella was kidnapped and kept in a basement by a monster. A year later, he's had medical help and can he actually be the one to help her get over his traumatic past. DARK AH AU


**First let me thank Sheila (midnight-sun1918 ) for giving me a proverbial kick up the backside and making me re-post this! **

**This story deals with dark subject matter, so if you don't like that kind of thing stop reading right now! If you have read my other stories – let it be known that this is a whole new level of freaky and creepy even for me! This is short for my standards but the next chapters are longer, promise :D **

**All that said! Enjoy! Reviews make me happy and will keep me posting!**

_BPOV_

_Dark. Scared. Afraid. The bad man would be back soon. This time he really would kill me. How would I survive his wrath this time? Pulling on my restraints I cried in frustration, tears straming down my face. My leg burned with pain, each cut and burn was intensified by a thousand. I could feel the pain right down to my bone. Maybe it was time to finally give up and accept my fate. I had been beaten, abused and mistreated. It was time for me to let go. No matter how scared I was it was time for me to give in. Ending it wouldn't be so hard, If i just let it all go, the pain, the suffering, the misery, it would all stop. I knew that there may be a few people back home who would miss me but if I stayed here I would end up dead anyway. Let him kill me. My resolve solidified, my breathing steadied and I waited, looking at the door. Waiting for his return. And for my demise,for my freedom._

Six months earlier : BPOV

It was a Thursday when I was taken. He had obviously been following me for quite some time becuase he had managed to memorize my timetable, he knew where I would be and when. Working the afternoon shift at the local supermarket. like I always did on a Thursday, I had got the job two years ago to start earning some extra cash so that when the time came I would be able to afford to get out of this place and go to a good college. My Mother didn't like it, but I knew that between her art classes and Phils baseball career, they weren't making that much money and wouldn't be able to send me to an expensive college.

I had spent a large portion of the day folding and stuffing sleeping bags into their tiny little cases, and frankly it was strainous and boring. The moment the clock struck five I was straight out of the door,I had just waved goodbye to Mrs James, who owned the store and had been filling in for her dopey son who was off doing God-Knows-What. Even when he did turn up to work (which wasn't to often) he mearly followed me arround, like a puppy. I didn't know why he did it. I was only plain ol' Bella Swan. Nothing to set me apart from others than maybe the fact I was so plain. Brown hair and brown eyes. Not fat or skinny. Not pretty. I wasn't a social butterfly like my friends, who attened every social event and was seemingly friends with everyone.

So what made him pick me out of all the other girls in the world?

The Shop always closed at five in the eveing, Mrs James didn't have the money to employ more staff and she wouldn't want them to have to deal with the late night drunks looking to buy some more booze. The store did fairly well, so Mrs James didn't have to stretch her staff to thin to make a profit. We hardly ever got any weirdos in the store.

I was thinking about one of the customers who came in today, It was an hour till closing, and I was working on the front till. I robotically tarted scaning some items, not really paying attention. until I looked up. I never really liked looking at guys. I was much more tje stay hidden in the corner with a book kind of girl. But this man, he was amazing. Tall, pale skin, he had thin wirey muscles that were showing through his tight black T-Shirt. His hair was a coppery mop, not red, not brown, flopping everywhere. But it was the eyes that drew me in, those endless green eyes, bright as jade. The intensity of his look made my insides feel like goo. Soft lips, I even causght myself wondering how it would feel to kiss those lips, and I never had those feelings!

"I-Is that all, sir?" I stuttered, scanning the last of his items. He wouldn't stop looking at me, and that stare was doing weird things to my stomach. My hands were shaking slightly. This guy had turned me into a nervous wreck!

"No, thank you," He murmmerd. Smiling, never taking his eyes off me. I handed him his change, my hand brushing his for a split second, making me shiver. He left the store quickly. Taking long powerful strides out the door.

I was still thinking of him when I left the store a small smile on my face. Maybe part of me was in fact a normal teenager, my car was only a few steps from the store entrance .No more than twenty-five steps. I yelled another fairwell to Mrs James over my shoulder as I rummaged in my bag, looking for my purse, holding my phone to my shoulder with my cheek, listening to see if I had any messages from my Mother or Phil. They were away for a few days because Phil, her husband of two years was a minor leauge baseball player and his team had a game out of state. My harebrained mother Renee Dawyer, was planning on staying home with me for the two weeks, but I knew that it hurt her to be away from her husband for so long, so I had convinced her I was mature enough to stay on my own for two weeks. It had taken alot of convincing but she finally relented. Her art class were on holiday anyway. Even though they were in another state that didn't stop the myriad of phone calls and voice mails she left checking in on me.

We lived in a small town called Parker in Arizona. Nothing ever happened there. Well, nothing used to. I loved my home. The warmth, the peace and serenity. We were just a stones throw away from the river, It was even nicer that I had the house to myself for two weeks. My mom and Phil were lovley but they were aways arround, being all lovey dovey. It was nice just to have a small break where I didn't feel like I was intruding on their Honeymoon Period, because with that couple the Honeymoon Period had never ended!

The whole parking lot was tinted with red as the sun was just setting, setting a warm glow arround everything. As suspected, Renee had left two voicemails on my phone, both of them telling me to be sure I eat. I laughed at that, she was the one that forgot to feed me when I was young. I had gotten used to her Scatter-Brained ways when I was about twelve and had started cooking for myself. Only when she was away she rememberd that I had to eat. She never forgot to feed me out of spite, her brain was just off with the fairies a large portion of the time.

I made it to my car with no problem, still searching desperatly in my bag for my purse, which had apparently decided to grow legs and run away. I was so absored in trying to find it that when I got to my car door and tried to take my phone from my ear I dropped it. Making a small noice of frustration I bent down to pick it up off the floor.

Without warning someone grabbed me roughly from behind. They were bigger than me, and definatly stronger. Before I even had a chance to fight they pressed a stinking cloth to my mouth. Clorophorm. You know how in the films its always on a clean white rag? This wasn't the case. It looked like the guy had scrunched up one of his T-Shirts and poured Clorophorm on it. I didn't stand a chance. I grabbed the arm holding the rag to my face, but the mans grip was like steel and me, being small and so weak couldn't pry them away. It took a few moments for the drugs to kick in, I could hear him whispering in my ear, even if his sheer size wasn't enough to give away his gender, his deep voice was.

"Shhh... My little songbird...It's okay" Then he started humming some tune. He had a nice voice. A seductive voice. If it wasn't for the dire situation I would have found that voice so alluring. Not now though. Nowdays that kind of voice sends me into panic. It's not fair. I caught a wiff of his sent before I was enloped by the stink of chlorophorm. He didn't skin of alcohol like you would expect, he smelt like lilacs. Soft, Inviting. It must have been a way just to decieve me, everything about that man was the ultimate preditor, from his innocent looks, to his soft voice and beautiful smell.

The it hit me. That voice. It was the same man who had came in the shop an hour earlier. The male adonis. Why had he done this? He had seemed so nice, polite. Now he was randomly grabbing me! I bet if i turned arround I would see those beautiful green eyes that had enticed me so much earlier.

The chlorophorm was quickly working its magic, despite my vain struggles. my vision blured, my head felt light, and I felt myself drifting off into the unknown, listening to the sweet lulabuy this man was humming to me in that sickenly sweet voice.


End file.
